151509-protobucks-are-a-thing
Content ---- ---- ---- It's most likely so they can offer incentives without having it affect other NCSoft titles. | |} ---- that was my thought but others think it has to do with the steam release and not being able to purchase ncoin through steam. i think your reason is more valid in my opinion. | |} ---- i think they're both plausible. | |} ---- ---- If there's a purchase I want to make with NCoins I only buy as much as I need especially since their pricing is linear. You get 80 NCoins per dollar regardless if you buy the $5 pack or the $100 one. Contrast with TOR where the bigger Cartel Coins pack you buy you get more CC for your dollar. | |} ---- ---- I'm going to be the *cupcake* here and say "People need to take responsibility for their actions and actually read and research stuff before they spend their money." The article makes it clear that it's going to be for a limited time, there will be no reverse conversion, and I'd imagine Carbine is going to make it clear in the purchase panes in-game and on their site. | |} ---- Oh I laughed/laugh over the tears wept when they couldn't/won't read what's availible to them. Reminds me of some past conversions. Kappa | |} ---- Although what you say is true there's always going to be people who will miss this. Isn't there like some fuss about the signature packs in the store and them giving, or rather not giving, cosmic points like.... right now? And although any warnings now is all well and good I don't expect players who join 6 months from now to shift through all the articles looking for one or two details. Edited May 13, 2016 by Thiefje | |} ---- I don't know anything about those packs and what's going on there. Oh, I don't expect players to do that either, but then again that falls back to my "they need to take responsibility for their actions" comment. Just because the info isn't slapping them in the face doesn't mean it isn't there for them to find with just a few minutes of searching. Edited May 13, 2016 by beattlebilly | |} ---- Yes? Because Carbine didn't make it clear AT ALL that buying the same thing with NCoin vs buying it with cash wouldn't yield the same benefits. That is a completely different issue. | |} ---- Not the same situation at all. Nothing unclear about this in the Protobucks announcement. The irony is that thanks to that purchase I'll probably be ahead of the game due to the transitional grant they're giving prior NCoin purchasers :lol: Edited May 13, 2016 by PlasmaJohn | |} ---- With regards to the in game sub, the info isn't there AT ALL. And the worst part is, once you've purchased it you really have no good way to revert that purchase. You actually have to wait until the sub you just purchased is over to purchase a sub that will grant you cosmic points. It really is a different issue, and it isn't a matter of players not doing the research. If anyone bought a sub in game with NCoin and didn't expect to get the benefits you'd get through the website, then that's an impressive deduction I'd have never made. | |} ---- Thanks for clearing that part up for me :) But I meant that comment as a response to "players 6 month from now won't sift through articles", edited my post to reflect what I meant :) | |} ---- While I didn't know I suspected that was the case ('cause NCSoft, natch). Carbine has since said they're looking at making that a bit more explicit and that's good enough for me. | |} ---- It didn't even occur to me that it would be different. But I'm already subbed so I didn't think about it that hard. And yes, I'm glad they are making it explicit. It's good enough for me too. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'd be comfortable with a parent company that wasn't in the habit of randomly dumping titles. ;) But I don't think that's what's going on. | |} ---- Well, except for the whole NCSoft owns Carbine and Wildstar thing. Sorry to burst the plucky-upstart bubble. Maybe Carbine is going on the block and this is pre-empting any snafus in an ownership transition? Maybe NCSoft is giving Wildstar every chance and making it so money spent on NCcoin now becomes P-bucks and -stays- with Wildstar? Maybe it's just a contractual condition with the Steam release? | |} ---- Signature packs in the NStore, now give almost the same amount of CP as buying through the WebStore.. you don't get the 'bonus' amount for the recurring, but the base amount is the same. | |} ---- ---- Since NCoin won't actually be used in-game anymore (except to be converted into Protobucks), it can be argued that the number of currencies won't actually be increased by this. That said, I agree with the basic argument - there are indeed way too many currencies! If it were up to me, I'd at least combine Prestige, Glory, and Renown into one currency and just require X amount of whatever type of content be completed to unlock the items that currently cost Prestige or Glory. Another good one would be Crafting Vouchers - I'd switch all the things that cost vouchers to cost Gold instead and make them unlockable in the vendors that sell them by reaching Crafting Tier X or completing X work orders or finishing the Tier X tech tree. Edited May 15, 2016 by Ekzentric Lohner | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Also dye bags! | |} ---- Please stop complaining. http://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Currency | |} ---- lmao....we need more, how can we compete...if we don't have more :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- soulfrost, appearence modification tokens, Progenitor access particles, and Protostar promissory notes | |} ---- Rune Tokens, Eldan Data Shards, Eldan Framents, All Event currency | |} ---- All the ones listed are not a problem, indeed. | |} ---- WHAT | |} ---- IIRC Shade Silver and the Winterfest currency don't go in inventory. That's why everyone was encouraged to spend it because it might not be there when the event rolls around again. But cycling events, like Boss Hunter, Sim Chase, etc do have currencies that go in your inventory, and there's more of them than the yearly events and you would want to hold on to any unspent currency to use when the event comes back. So yeah, most event currency is annoying. There's also Partial Primal Patterns, which kind of don't have much of a use now. The loot bags you get with them are still really random and weird, and the patterns themselves drop so rarely that it's not really worthwhile to boost your stack by buying them with Elder Gems. Personally I see the imbuement materials not so much as a currency, but as a crafting material of sorts. But then again I've never used the Eldan Data Fragments or Encrypted Datashards so I could be completely wrong about their usage. Regardless, it would be nice if they would go somewhere other than the main bag, but still be tradable to other players. | |} ---- ---- ---- I would recommend submitting a ticket - I will ask CS to watch for it. If we find any oddities with the query I was provided, then we can adjust as necessary. I will point out that in order to qualify for any bonus bucks, you had to convert 1000 or more. Our conversion rate for bonus bucks was shown on newspost with an example calculation :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Support won't help me despite me providing several pieces of proof that show I made the conversion on the 15th. Like I posted before, the in-game store definitely shows I did. I also have emails showing the NCoin I purchased was done on the 15th, and I'm positive I did the conversion immediately afterwards (which my purchase history shows). Support is telling me I made the conversion after 5am on the 16th, which I know is impossible since I would've been asleep long before then. The only thing I can figure is that it has something to do with the timezones, but if that is the case, then the query you provided were seems to only cover up until roughly around 5pm PDT on the 15th. And besides, the newspost never listed a specific timezone, and any other time a timezone has been posted, it's been listed as Pacific time. Based on that, I still should've made the cut-off. If it was different, that should've been specified. Any chance you could look into this? | |} ---- ---- ----